Secret bearer
by MerryxAmux
Summary: Yuuki was bitten by a pure blood vampire, thus becoming a vampire as well. At first the tabloids seems to work for her but when she grow up, she needed real blood. Zero is a vampire hunter, but he didn't know that yuuki is a vampire. In order for yuuki not to succumb to a level E, she need to drink the blood of a pureblood. ( Zero is normal in my story but his family was murdered)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi~ I hope this story will turn out **_**_successful Please help to comment on what I can improve or how. Thx & happy reading!_**

**-Chapter 1**

_My memories began that day. My terrifying memories._

_The cold was unbearable. My legs trembled with every steps I took. Flecks of white floated down from the pale grey sky, landing on the ground full of snow. Puffs of white smoke came out as I exhaled. _

"_It's cold…" I muttered as I trudged in the field full of snow not knowing where I am or who I am. _

"_Hey…little girl, are you lost? Do you need my help?" A voice said in a melodic crystal clear voice._

_I turned around, but saw no one. I sighed. I must be freezing to a point where I could hallucinate. But that's when I started walking into the woods, unconscious to my actions. _

"_Yes, yes, come this way and let me drink your blood…" The voice cooed, now much closer. At the word _blood_, I shuddered to myself but unable to escape the trance. I stopped walking and looked up. On one of the trees, a person in a cloak was hunch over, squatting on the tree brunch. _

_He jumped down from the brunch in a quick and swift movement, landing before me in a thud. _

"_You smell tasty…" He whispered in my ears. "May I drink your blood now?"_

_The trance wore off. I widen my eyes and knew what kind of trouble I'm in. Stop! I screamed in my head as I struggled to get free of his steel-like grip in vain. "No! Don't!" I cried out, tears finding its way out of my eyes, forming crystalline on my face._

_But I was too late. The creature tipped his head down and the shrill and piercing scream came out of my mouth. Hot pain seared through my entire body, I slumped down onto the cold ground, both numb and cold at the same time. The man was still tipping his head downwards, his razor sharp fangs sinking deep into my cold skin. I could hear the sound of liquid rushing out of the two punctured holes, into the beast mouth. _

_It is a vampire. I know their species, even when I don't remember anything. These creatures still exists. They feed on blood to keep themselves alive. I was sure I was going to die…_

"_Stop!" A voice roared and the sound of gun shots rippled through the air._

_The creature let go of me in a second and dodged the incoming bullet. I fell flat on the ground, now tainted blood red by my own blood. My eyes were becoming heavy and it started drooping. My vision flickered on and off. The hooded figure was looking at me as he walked backwards, into the darkness. Under the hood, I saw a pair of bright red and blue eyes, the color of blood and ocean respectively._

_Then, my vision went dark and flickered off completely. _

~._H_.~

_Where I am…Why is this place so dark? I'm scared… I thought to myself. Everywhere I looked were all pitch black. Not even a tiniest hint of light exist here. Am I in hell? I thought. Surely, heaven isn't like this. Not this dark and stuffy. I floated around finding a place to escape or to at least go to heaven. _

_Suddenly, gravity was much heavier and I was pressed down, unable to float in the air. I hit the ground hard, the impact knocking the air out of me. Light shone on me for the first time I'm in here. I scrambled up and ran towards the ray of light as fast as my scrawny limbs can take me. _

_ I ran and ran, but it seem as though it was getting further away instead of nearer. I stopped and cried out in frustration. I tried again, but it was the same thing. "Let me out of here!" I screamed, emotions flooding my chest, something I had never felt before. Tears trickled down my face like rivers flowing down. _

_ I don't want to die… I realized. My small frame shook convulsively, as I let out pitiful sobs. Just then, a low buzzing noise sounded. I looked up and it was there, in front of me. My ray of light. I reached my hand out into the light. I was enveloped by a feeling of warmth straight away. I stepped into it slowly and slipped into the light._

_~._A_.~_

_ My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. It was a big mistake. I groaned out loud at the pain from my neck. It was still searing hot but much better now. There was bandage on my neck, covering up the wound. _

_ "Oh, you're finally awake." A man said as he came into view. I jerked upright and slumped back down immediately._

_ "Don't move, you're still recovering. I'm a good guy. That's all you need to know. Now, rest." He said again. He looked like he is in his mid-thirties, his blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of spectacles set on his nose. _

_ "Do you have a name, girl?" He asked._

_ "I can't remember…" I whispered._

_ "Do you have a family?" He asked again._

_ I shooked my head._

_ There was silence for a while before he said, "Let's call you Yuuki."_

_ From that day onwards, the man who goes by the name Kaien Cross, became my foster father and took care of me and my…need. My need of blood. He said that only purebloods vampires could turn people. So he was thinking that a pureblood bit me._

_ "Yuuki, drink this." My father said as he handed me a cup of red liquid. My eyes widened in horror as I stuttered._

_ "I…I don't…don't want to…to drink that…"_

_ "Don't worry. This is just a tabloids made for them" _

_ He let me looked at the tabloids and put one in a cup. When it touched the bottom, red liquid formed and filled the cup. I reached for the cup and gulped it down._

_ A boy named Zero was taken in not long after me. He was quiet, that kind of people who keep their emotions hidden from other people. _

_ Cross Academy is a school where vampires and humans study together, a school which my father started. In order to keep the vampires in line, my father had appointed me and Zero as prefects of the school._

_~._T_.~_

"Yuuki…wake up…" Sayori whispered.

I blinked my eyes and focused. "Sorry…I fell asleep again."

"Heh… It must be tough being a prefect." Sayori said and looked back at where Zero was seated. He was also slumped down on his table, sleeping.

"Yes, it is," I yawned. "But this is our job."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

"Day class students, please head back to the dorms!" I shouted in the midst of the students loud chatters. Day class students are humans and every day before dawn, they must head back to their dorm rooms, before the night class students go to their classes. But…things never seem to work out. You see, the night class students are vampires and they look hot. That kind of prettiness and handsomeness that was beyond reality.

"Ah…It's that annoying prefect again." One of the girls whispered, groaning.

"Yeah, I know right?" Her friend replied, glaring at me.

Ignoring them, I made my way towards the gate where the night class students will come out of their dorms. _Damn, Zero is slacking again. _I thought fustratedly when the white hair prefect was no where to be seen. No wonder it's hard to control the crowds today.

I made a mental note in my mind, _two more minutes and the gate will open and I'll get trampled to death by these vampires fan boys and girls._ I groaned, if the day class students knew the night class students were vampires, I bet they won't have a crush on them. _One more minute._ I thought, depressed.

"Keep in line everybody." A voice said, sending a chill down my spine. In an instant, everybody stood in neat rows, but the chattering was still going on. "Shut up!" Zero shouted, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. Again, instantly, everybody shut up. Well, I can't blame them, even I get scared of Zero's menacing aura sometimes.

"Thanks! Zero!" I said. In my mind I was thinking, _the finale and worse wave is coming._

Speaking of devil, here it comes. A group of night class students came from afar, coming towards the gate. I sighed and stretched out my hands as the day class pupils started going crazy for only God knows how many times today. The majestic iron gate swung opened with ease as the night class students made their way out from their dorms to their classes.

Kaname Kuran, president of the night class was in the lead and behind him were a few others who are usually together with him. The girls from the Day classes started screaming, "Kyaa!" And the boys made googly eyes at the girls from the night classes.

"Hello, Yuuki." Kaname said while looking at me. Then he went closer until he was right before me.

"Good evening, Kaname-senpai." I replied, blushing deep red. He reached out for my chin and tilt it upwards, until I hold an eye contact with him.

"People are looking, Kaname-senpai. Please stop." I begged, totally for my own sake. I don't want anymore people hating me just because of this 'misunderstanding' and I was beginning to hyperventilate so badly that I think I'm going to faint. He ignored me and leaned closer until he was at my ear.

"Meet me tonight at the night class. I have something important to talk to you about." He whispered and walked away, leaving me with the cold stares from the day class girls. Zero glared at Kaname from where he stood, his hand in his pocket gripping bloody rose tightly. I gulped nervously and stared at passing the dark-haired vampire guy. _What does he want to talk to me about? _I thought.

"Oi, Yuuki, do your job." Zero said from afar snapping me out of my daze.

"Ah, got it!" I replied and started calling the day class back to their dorms.

~._R_.~

"Yuuki-chan, welcome back!" Cross Kaien practically shouted across the hall of the house, waving his hand with a big smile plastered on his face.

"I'm back." I said again and shuffled up to my room taking a cup together with me. I pull at my hairband, letting loose my long dark-brown hair. I slam my door shut and put a tabloid in the cup. As usual, it became blood-red liquid when it touched the bottom of the cup.

I hesitated for a while but gulped the liquid down as the feeling of my parched throat overcame my hesitation. I waited and waited, but my parched throat was still dry. I was like a vampire drinking plain water and not blood.

My eyes widen, and I tried more tabloids. But it was still no use, my throat is getting drier by each passing moment. I leaned on my door and gripped the box of tabloids tightly. _Why must it stop working now?_ I thought fustratedly. My father-Cross Kaien- warned me that the tabloids would stop working one day, but I didn't think it was _this_ fast. I haven't even reach a quarter of my life.

"Life is so unfair…" I muttered under my breath, the back of my hand covering my eyes as I cried silently.

_Life is unfair, my dear. _A memory flickered in my mind and flickered off again.

_What was that? _I thought, rubbing away my tears with the hem of my sleeve. I walked down towards the hall and slung the slip of armband that read 'prefect', preparing to meet the president of the night class.

~._E_.~

I looked up at the unlit yet occupied room, knowing that someone was looking at me. I swallowed dryly as I pried the door open, walking into the big hallway of the classes.

"Yuuki, you came." Kaname said from the shadows. He walked out of it, letting the moonlight shine on him. I gasped and looked away, _why does all vampires look so hot when I don't? _I thought enviously.

"Kaname-senpai, what do you want to talk about?" I whispered, not daring to take a step further.

"Yuuki, I'll go straight to the point. Tell me," He said, walking towards me until he towered in front of me. "Are you a vampire?"

I took a step back, my breathing quick. My heart thumping hard. "What-what are you talking about? How-how can I be one?" I stuttered, backing away.

"Don't lie, your life is at stake here. The tabloids stopped working already, you need to drink the blood of the pureblood who bit you." Kaname said, his hand on my shoulder, his face expressionless.

"No…no. I would rather die than to drink blood." I whispered and I ran away.

~._D_.~

_Kaname looked at the girl, the girl who was running away from her life, who was running away from reality. He clenched his hands as anger seethed through him, making the windows shatter. _

_ "Rido… You did it again." He said to no one in particular…_


End file.
